thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jake, Ice, and Ace
Ace tries to get to the bottom of why Jake has a crush on Ice, his brother! Plot Recapping on what happened in Valentine's Day in Outworld, Ace tells Jake and Ice to come to his family therapy session. The two agree and the next day, they attend. Ro Ro and Bitch Puddin' are also attending to watch. Ace asks Jake why he has a crush on Ice and Jake says that he's never really liked anyone else but was always accustomed to Ice's weird nature. Ro Ro scoffs and Ace tells him to be quiet. Jake explains that Ice is just as weird as him and that he likes weird things, AKA, Ice. B.P. throws up and Ice asks why Ace isn't at work with Mace and Ace says that Mace isn't at work...he's at Mini Palace. Ace tells Jake that incest (fucking your siblings) is wrong and that he shouldn't do it. Jake says he doesn't care and Ro Ro throws up from extreme disgust. Ace tells Jake that he needs intense therapy and Jake overreacts and thinks Ace is trying to put him in an insane asylum and calls Shao Kahn. Jake tells Shao Kahn and he banishes Ace to the Netherrealm. Jake kidnaps Ice and goes into a portal and closes it as Ro Ro is about to jump into it. Ro Ro tells Shao Kahn that Jake kidnapped Ice but he says he doesn't care and is fine without him. Ro Ro and Bitch Puddin' go to Killerwood to find Loveolas and use his GPS tracker. Charles overhears their situation and decides to "help". The duo fly to Killerwood, with Ro Ro carrying Charles to find, "Uncle Cupid" as Charles calls him. Loveolas looks through all realms to find Jake and can't find him at all. Charles suggests they check in Edenia as Jake likes bright and heavenly places. Loveolas scans Edenia and find traces of sunshine and happiness. Ro Ro, B.P., and Charles fly to Edenia to locate Jake and Ice. They question the souls (Edenia is heaven in Outworld) there and they say they saw him go to the private rooms. B.P. bursts down every door and don't have a lead on him. One of the men in the private rooms say they traded their marriage suit for the room. The trio run to the marriage suits and find Jake giving Ice a lap dance with Ice screaming in horror. B.P. and Charles vomit and Ro Ro tries to explain to Jake that he can't kidnap his own brother and force a lap dance. Jake says, "But I already sucked it!" and Ice shakes his head in shame. This makes the trio including Ice vomit. B.P. tells him, "If you weren't my brother, I'd whoop your ass just for telling me that!" Ro Ro says, "Jake, true love isn't one of your family members, it's who loves you back. Ice loves you, but it's brotherly love! You'll find someone one day, I did. Bitch Puddin' did, and so did Charles! Just wait, and if you're having trouble, ask Loveolas to help you out." Jake unties Ice and lets him go. The next day, Jake never came out of his room.